


Der Tod im Sand

by zungenleid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj und Obi-Wan treffen sich auf nach dem Krieg auf Tatooine wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tod im Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Die ist ein Beitrag für de_bingo 2013 zum Prompt sollte nicht funktionieren, tut es aber (denn wenn wir ehrlich sind, sind diese beiden nicht sonderlich gut füreinander, aber das hindert uns ja nicht). 
> 
> für asthenie_vd

 

 

  
Es ist nicht direkt so, dass Asajj ihn gesucht hat, wirklich nicht. Doch die Systeme um sie herum zerfallen immer weiter, bis man vor lauter Kopfgeldjägern und Schergen des neuen Imperiums kaum noch weiß, wo man hintreten soll und zwischen all dem üblichen Abschaum hat das Imperium ein Kopfgeld auf all diejenigen ausgesetzt, die Darth Vader in seinem alten Leben zu nahe gestanden haben. Den Hinweisen auf Obi-Wan Kenobi hätte ein Blinder folgen können, sodass Asajj vermutet, dass es längst zu spät ist für diesen idealistischen Träumer, der sich inmitten von Wüstensand und unter zu vielen Sonnen vor neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen glaubt.

Warum sie sich dann trotzdem nach Tatooine aufmacht, ist ihr bis zum Schluss selbst nicht ganz klar.

Vielleicht will sie ihm sagen, dass es viel zu leicht war, ihn zu finden. Vielleicht will sie, dass er weiß, dass er in ihrer Schuld steht, denn sie hat jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort vernichtet, bestochen, mit dem Schwert durchbohrt oder anderweitig zum Schweigen gebracht, ehe sie zu diesem gottverlassenen Stück Land im Äußeren Rand aufgebrochen ist. Vielleicht braucht sie selbst ein wenig Abstand von der widerwärtigen Geburt des Imperiums oder vielleicht ist es auch etwas völlig anderes, etwas Dunkleres, Wärmeres, das sich unaufhörlich einen Weg durch ihr Herz bahnt und sie unruhig den Halt ihrer gut verborgenen Lichtschwerter überprüfen lässt.

Während ihrer Reise stellt sie sich vor, wie sie ihn begrüßen wird. Wie er zusammenzucken wird, weil sie ihm die Klinge an den Hals hält und wie sie ihn spöttisch darauf hinweisen wird, dass sie Banthas kennt, die sich besser zu tarnen wissen, als er. Er würde daraufhin alles tun, um seine Überraschung zu verbergen, vortäuschen, dass ihn das Lichtschwert an seiner Kehle gar nichts anginge und ihr einen Drink anbieten, egal, ob sie gerade in einer Metropolis oder in der finstersten Eiswüste stünden. Sie würde annehmen und dann…

Weiter hat Asajj nicht gedacht und es war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Kenobi macht ihre Pläne wie immer zunichte. Als sie ihn in der schäbigen Bar in Mos Eisley aufgestöbert hat, springt er behände von seinem Stuhl auf, stürmt auf sie zu – und umarmt sie mit der Kraft von zehn Sonnen.

„Du bist noch am Leben“, keucht er und murmelt Flüche, die Asajj den Atem rauben.

In all den Jahren ihres Trainings und ihrer Kämpfe hat sie noch nie erlebt, dass jemand sie mit derartig wenig Aufwand vollkommen außer Gefecht setzen kann, doch jetzt steht sie hier, stocksteif in seinen Armen, fassungslos vor Erstaunen und paralysiert davon, dass sie vergessen hat, wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn sein schwerer Körper ganz und gar auf ihrem ruht.

„Du verdammter Narr“, sagt sie und sie muss sich davon abhalten, ihn ebenfalls in die Arme zu schließen.

Es kommt ihr so vor, als schiebe eine unsichtbare Hand ihren Leib immer weiter nach vorn zu ihm, was völlig absurd ist, schließlich ist sie diejenige, die alles Unsichtbare in diesem Universum kontrollieren kann. Die Macht beugt sich ihrem Willen, nicht andersherum, und deswegen stößt sie den wahnsinnigen Ritter von sich, packt ihn am Ärmel und zerrt ihn fluchend aus der Bar hinaus bis in eine Seitengasse.

„Du hast endgültig den Verstand verloren, oder Kenobi?“, faucht sie ihm ins Gesicht, und nagelt ihn an einer grauen Häuserfassade fest. „Du bist leichtsinnig und tölpelhaft! Wenn du so unbedingt sterben willst, dann helfe ich dir dabei, doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass du hinterrücks von einem x-beliebigen Meuchelmörder abgestochen wirst. Nicht so!“

Erst als sie sieht, wie sein verwirrter Blick einem Ausdruck amüsierter Güte weicht, merkt sie, wie viel sie preisgegeben hat. Sie zischt eine Obszönität und schlägt ihm gegen die Brust, doch so etwas hat ihn noch nie aufgehalten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir so viel bedeute“, spottet er und lacht, weil er weiß, dass er einen wunden Punkt erwischt hat.

Asajj behält ihre zornige Miene, doch sie ist zu alt, um so zu tun, als habe er Unrecht. Diesen Punkt kann sie ihm zugestehen. Es wird der Letzte sein, nimmt sie sich vor.

„Eitel wie eh und je, Kenobi“, sagt sie also bloß und bringt gebührenden Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. Sie schweigt einen Moment, denn ihr Plan ist zunichte gemacht worden und mit solch einer Reaktion hat sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Er streckt die Hand aus. „Komm. Ich weiß, wo wir unterkommen können.“

„Du bittest mich in dein Haus?“

„...schäbige Hütte würde es besser beschreiben.“

„Du bist tief gefallen“, sagt sie, und Kenobi zuckt zurück, als habe sie ihn geschlagen. Asajj bleibt stumm und rührt sich nicht, doch sie ist überrascht, als sie feststellt, dass sein offensichtlicher Schmerz ihr so nahe geht.

„Wie so viele“, sagt er schließlich und hält ihr erneut die Hand hin. „Komm.“

„Ich scheine auch nicht mehr auf der Höhe zu sein“, seufzt sie schließlich und schlägt seine Hand aus. „Du hast keine Angst mehr vor mir.“

„Das hatte ich noch nie. Außerdem... was willst du tun? Mich im Schlaf erstechen?“

„Interessanter Vorschlag.“

Kenobi lächelt. „Dann lass uns die Zeit bis dahin sinnvoll nutzen. Ich kann dich unmöglich von Tatooine fortgehen lassen, ohne dir die Sehenswürdigkeiten gezeigt zu haben.“

Asajj grinst bösartig und lässt ihren Blick langsam und gierig an seinem ganzen Körper hinuntergleiten. „Eine sehe ich bereits und sie beeindruckt mich nicht sonderlich.“

Seine Augen blitzen plötzlich auf, als habe ihr alberner Spruch etwas in ihm zum Klingen gebracht, dass er lang verloren glaubte.

„Das trifft mich hart“, sagt er theatralisch seufzend und legt sich die Hand aufs Herz, doch sie weiß, dass die Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht nur von der Sonne her rührt. „Musst du mich derartig quälen?“

„Immer“, erwidert sie, dann dreht sie sich um und verlässt die Gasse. „Komm schon, Kenobi. Die Zeit bis zu deinem Tod ist knapp bemessen, lass sie uns nicht vergeuden.“

 

 

Er hat nicht übertrieben, stellt sie fest, als sie nach einer Weile die Höhle erreichen, die er jetzt sein Heim nennen muss. Sie selbst hat schon in schlechteren Behausungen geschlafen, doch für ihn, der die letzten Jahre hauptsächlich in riesigen Sternenkreuzern oder auf den verschiedenen Schlachtfeldern, umgeben von tausenden von Soldaten verbracht hat, muss die Leere dieser Wüste eine schmerzhafte Umstellung gewesen sein.

Er sagt kein Wort, bietet ihr lediglich ein Glas Wasser an, und es ist Asajj, die die Augen verdreht, auf ihn zutritt und ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Tunika vom Leib reißt.

„Alter Narr“, sagt sie leise. Mit Erstaunen stellt sie fest, wie mager er geworden ist. Von seinen einst breiten Schultern ist nichts mehr übrig außer spitzen Schlüsselbeinen und Narben, und unter seiner wachsbleichen Haut zeichnen sich die Rippenbögen einzeln ab. „Was hält dich eigentlich noch zusammen?“

Kenobi lacht atemlos, als ihre Hand langsam über seinen Körper wandert. „Schiere Eitelkeit, meine Teuerste.“

„Endlich siehst du es ein.“

Es entlockt Asajj beinah ein mitleidiges Seufzen, doch sie verbirgt es hinter spöttischem Gelächter, als Kenobis Finger sich nutzlos in ihrem Mantel verfangen und an den Schnallen scheitern.  
„Was kannst du eigentlich?“, fragt sie, schlägt seine Hände weg und entledigt sich selbst ihrer schweren Kleider.

„Leg dich zu mir, dann zeige ich es dir“, antwortet er grinsend. Asajj schnaubt amüsiert, doch sie lässt sich auf sein Lager ziehen. Er lässt sich fallen und streckt die Arme nach ihr aus. Sie beugt sich nach vorn und küsst ihn, damit er endlich den Mund hält. Er öffnet bereitwillig die Lippen und als sie wieder von ihm ablässt, geht sein Atem deutlicher schwerer. Sie spürt, wie sein Verlangen Wellen in der Macht wirft, ungehindert strömen seine Emotionen und Gedanken über sie hinweg, als wolle er sie ertränken in seiner Wollust. Früher hätte er sich niemals derartig entblößt.

Der Ritter hat seinen Schild weggeworfen, seinen Harnisch abgelegt und wartet auf den Speer, der ihn aufspießt und erlöst.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie du den Krieg überlebt hast“, flüstert sie, weil sie ehrlich erstaunt ist von seiner neuerworbenen Gleichgültigkeit, die seine sonst so kräftige, beständige Signatur in der Macht auf einmal wie windgepeitschtes, schmutziges Leinen wirken lässt. Grau steht ihm nicht, hat es noch nie.

Er zuckt unter ihren Worten zusammen und vergräbt seine Finger schmerzhaft in ihren Hüften, doch sie schreit nicht auf. Stattdessen beobachtet sie, wie er einen Moment lang ins Leere starrt, als würden die hundert Millionen Soldaten der letzten Kriegstage erneut in seinen Augen aufeinanderprallen. Dann lächelt er.

„Nun, bis zum letzten Moment war ich davon überzeugt, auf der Seite der Gewinner zu stehen. Das hat durchaus geholfen“, sagt er leichthin, doch selbst Asajj kann fühlen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, den Schmerz und die Angst aus seiner Seele hinaus in die Macht zu entlassen.

 _Es tut mir Leid_ , will sie sagen, denn das tut es wirklich. Nicht etwa, weil sie das Schicksal der Galaxie bedauert, deren Sternenhimmel sich aufs Neue in reines Schwarz-Weiß unterteilt. Nur die Richtung, in die die Gewehre zielen, ist eine andere und das ist ihr völlig egal.

Um Kenobi tut es ihr Leid.

Um den Ritter, der sein ganzes Leben einer sterbenden Hoffnung gewidmet hat, ohne die er gar nicht mehr existieren sollte. Asajj hätte sich freuen müssen, ihm ins Gesicht lachen, ihm sagen, dass sie all die Jahre lang Recht hatte und seine Ideale endlich zu Staub zerfallen sind. Doch sie weiß tief drinnen, dass seine Qual ihr keine Freude bereiten würde. Nicht mehr, und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder. Der Ritter hat seine ganze Zuversicht und Kraft eingebüßt und was würde es ihr bringen, das Schwert in einen wehrlosen Leichnam zu stoßen?

„Bei allem, was dir heilig ist“, hört sie ihn plötzlich flüstern. „Bitte, hör auf zu denken. Ich ertrage es nicht.“

„Meine Gedanken gehören mir“, antwortet sie, doch sie ist gnädig gestimmt und lässt sich zu ihm ziehen, bis er seinen Mund auf ihren legen kann.

Er geht zärtlich und liebevoll mit ihrem Körper um, was Asajj nicht braucht, doch sie lässt ihn gewähren, genießt es sogar und schließt die Augen, als sie ihn in sich spürt.

Wie erstaunlich, denkt sie, als er schwer atmend neben ihr liegt und sie geistesabwesend durch sein Haar streicht, dass dieser Mann, der nicht am körperlichem Leid des Krieges zugrunde ging, sondern von zu großer, törichter Bruderliebe dahingerafft wurde, immer noch nicht anders kann, als liebevoll zu sein.

Als seien Liebe und Hoffnung tatsächlich ein Teil von ihm, obwohl Asajj ihm das all die Jahre lang nicht geglaubt hat.

Die Nacht bricht langsam herein und in der kleinen Hütte wird es angenehm kühl, trotz der Wärme ihrer Leiber. Er setzt sich auf, streicht sich durchs Haar und vermeidet jeden Blick auf sie. Sie schnaubt.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät, um Keuschheit vorzutäuschen, Kenobi.“

„Du hast mich voll und ganz durchschaut, mein Liebling“, gibt er zurück, doch er sieht sie dann tatsächlich an. „Warum bist du hier, Ventress?“

 _Weil sonst niemand mehr da ist,_ schießt es ihr durch den Kopf _. Weil dein Bruder dich verraten hat. Weil du ganz allein bist, so wie ich. Und wir gemeinsam allein sein können, auch wenn das niemals funktionieren würde._

Sie sagt nichts davon, vergräbt stattdessen ihre Finger in dem feinen Haar auf seinem Oberschenkel.

„Weil ich es wollte“, antwortet sie schließlich und es schwingt Sehnsucht in ihren Worten mit. Die Macht um sie herum ist immer noch erfüllt von seiner Verzweiflung und all den anderen widerstreitenden, überschäumenden Gefühlen, die er in sich trägt, so dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er es mitbekommen hat.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein“, murmelt er, doch er straft seine Worte Lügen, als er sich wieder an sie schmiegt und den Kopf an ihrem Hals verbirgt.

„Wirklich, Kenobi? Ich hatte zumindest ein Frühstück erwartet. Oder ein Abendessen.“

Er lächelt in ihre Haut hinein. „Ich kann die hiesige Küche nicht empfehlen. Sonst jederzeit.“

„Jedi und ihre grässlichen Manieren.“  

Ein paar Minuten lang schweigen sie, dann richtet er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf, als müsse er sich förmlich zwingen, ihren Körper loszulassen.

„Du bringst dich in Gefahr, wenn du hier bist“, erklärt er langsam und voller Bedauern.

„Wie gut, dass du hier bist, um mir das zu sagen. Das Dutzend Kopfgeldjäger, das ich auf dem Weg hierher umgebracht habe, hätte mich glatt in Sicherheit wiegen können.“

Überrascht reißt er die Augen auf, und Asajj ärgert sich, denn sie hatte das nicht preisgeben wollen. Verfluchter Ritter.

„W-was?“

„Bei allen Sternen Kenobi, glaubst du wirklich, dass dich die Galaxie vergessen hat?“, knurrt sie. „Du bist hier nicht sicher und du wirst es nirgendwo sein. Ich…“ Sie zögert, doch sie liegt nackt auf seinen zerwühlten Laken und will nicht mehr schweigen. „Ich habe dir ein wenig Zeit verschafft. Mehr nicht.“

Ehrliches, blankes Erstaunen tritt in seine Augen, er berührt ihre Schulter, als müsse er sich versichern, dass Asajj kein Traumgespinst ist.

Hastig räuspert sie sich, setzt sich auf und schaut an ihm vorbei zu dem Haufen Kleider in der Zimmerecke.

„Was treibst du überhaupt hier?“, fragt sie, darum bemüht, von sich abzulenken, denn sie schätzt sein Mitleid nicht und seine Dankbarkeit noch viel weniger. „Du wirst hier nichts finden, bloß den Tod im Sand.“

Kaum hat sie das gesagt, beginnt er zu lächeln. Es ist ein Grinsen, das sein ganzes Gesicht aufreißen lässt, als habe er vergessen, wie Frohsinn sich überhaupt anfühlt und müsse sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen. Asajj verengt die Augen. Haben ihn Elend und Trauer doch endgültig zum Wahnsinn getrieben?

„Vielleicht“, sagt er. „Doch vielleicht gibt es hier auch neue Hoffnung.“

Er hat sich schon immer in seinen kryptischen Andeutungen gefallen, dieser stolze Krieger, und Asajj dringt nicht weiter in ihn. Sie spürt, dass das mehr ist, als er je jemand anderem anvertraut hat und sie beschließt, ihm zu glauben, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als einem Hirngespinst hinterherjagt, das ihn ins Grab bringen wird.

„Du bist ein Narr, Kenobi“, sagt sie, aber sie weiß, dass er sie verstanden hat und er grinst noch ein bisschen breiter. Schlagartig fällt die Anspannung von ihm und die Macht um sie herum fühlt sich plötzlich viel reiner und viel weniger verzweifelt an.

Dass Asajj einmal diejenige sein wird, die Obi-Wan Kenobi zu neuer Kraft und innerer Ruhe verhilft, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, aber sie ist froh, dass sie es getan hat.

Der Ritter darf nicht sterben, nicht, wenn der schwarze Drache noch am Leben und dabei ist, alle Sonnen aufzufressen.

 

Sie bleibt bis zum Morgengrauen, eng umschlungen finden sie ein paar Stunden unruhigen Schlaf, ehe ihre Finger und Münder sich langsam voneinander verabschieden.

Er bietet ihr an, sie bis in die Stadt zu begleiten, doch Asajj lehnt ab. Das hieße nur, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuschieben, und dafür ist sie nicht der Typ.

Er lehnt im Türrahmen, seinen Mantel wie eine Rüstung um sich geschlungen, als müsse er sich für diesen Abschied stählen, der sehr wahrscheinlich ihr letzter sein wird.

Sie hält inne, dreht sich zu ihm und obwohl die Versuchung groß ist, küsst sie ihn nicht.

„Du solltest in Bewegung bleiben“, sagt sie schließlich zögerlich.

Sie beide können nicht gemeinsam fliehen, weiß Asajj, das würde nicht funktionieren. Dass sie es ihm trotzdem anbietet, auf ihre eigene umständliche Art, überrascht sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr als ihn. Der Krieg hat sie weich gemacht, doch vor ihm muss sie sich dessen nicht schämen, dafür kennen sie einander zu lang.

„Ich weiß“, sagt er nach ein paar Augenblicken verblüfften Schweigens. „Aber ich kann nicht.“

Sie nickt. Ihre Arbeit hier ist längst getan und als er sich vorbeugt, um sie zu küssen, lässt sie es geschehen.

„Leb wohl… Obi-Wan.“

„Möge die Macht für immer mit dir sein, Asajj.“

Und dann zieht sie fort von ihm, durch Wüstensand und Hitze in das Dunkel des Universums hinein.

 

 

-Ende 


End file.
